Puppies!
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: A SashaxChalie and IchyxBess action. Sasha want to go to the next level in their relationship. But is Chalie ready? Based on the ADGTH TV series -complete-
1. Heat

It was a normal afternoon in San Fransisco, and a certain Irish Setter was working hard at her little doggy cafe, getting drinks and treats for all the other hounds in the place.

Yet today Sasha was feeling a little unlike herself. She had been this way for a few days. What was the cause of this feeling? Just a natural part of being a girl dog, she was in heat. Now normally this was no big deal for her, it just run it's natural course, she'd do her little thing and it was over. Yet that was before she met Charlie. So now, for the past few days her hormones had been screaming

"Puppies! Puppies with Charlie!"

She was able to keep this under control for the most part. Heck she hadn't even seen Charlie for the past few days even. He and Ichy had to go on some little angel mission again thanks to Anabell. Besides, Charlie wasn't the kind of dog that'd be into _doing _that Sasha thought. Since whenever did that crazy German Shepard even make hints to go to that level? That he wanted to be more than just boy dog and girl dog friends with her? Sure he was firty and all, but he never went that far with it. Nothing but talk, he'd probably end up being a virgin all the way to death, again (LoL). The whole idea seemed silly in her mind anyway.

Even if Charlie had _done _it the whole thing would probably play out like a stupid romantic comedy.

Sasha would come and say she had some wonderful news

Then Chalie would guess something like the cafe was getting more gambling tables, or they'd be selling pink milk-bones now.

Then she'd tell him that she was having puppies

There'd be a few minutes of silence as he processed this, then he'd faint.

Yet still her hormones continued to scream out for _getting it on_ with him.

"Hey Sasha how've you been?" a girly voice said breaking Sasha out of her thoughts. The Irish setter looked over to see Bess, Ichy's girlfriend.

"Oh, I've been fine," Sasha said

"What were you think about? You looked like you were really concentrating on something," Bess asked

"No, it was nothing," Sasha said

"You seemed to be really thinking hard about _nothing_," Bess said

"Look it's something personal okay? I've been having a rough few days," Sasha snapped

"Geeze, you sound like you've been overworked. Chalie and Ichy came back today mabey you should come see them with me. They'll help you unwind," Bess said

The moment Sasha heard Chalies name she seemed to twitch alittle

"So you gonna come?" Bess asked

Just then Sasha asked a strange question

"Bess do you thiink Chalie and I will ever be more than friends?"

"What do you mean?" Bess asked

"I mean do you think will ever hit the next level?" Sasha said

Bess was silent for a moment, suprised by the question.

"Sasha where did that come from?" Bess said

"It's probably cause I'm in heat. This part of me keeps wanting for that, wanting for me and Charlie to...Well you know," Sasha said

Bess was totally shocked now. Sure she had been in heat before to, even after she started to date Ichy. But she never went really crazy like that.

"Sasha are you really sure Charlies the one? Once you _do it_ you can't go back. And how do you know he won't freak out,"

"I know he probably will, but still he's so cute and always trying to impress me, and well I think it's time he knows I'm really to take are love to a new high. I want puppies," Sasha said, more her hotmones than herself said it

Bess passed out then

Saha helped her up and laid her down on a couch.

"Come on Charlie, time to see if you're finally ready to plan a family," Sasha said

And with that she went off in seach of Charlie Barken

* * *

**Will Chalie say yes to Sashas BIG question?**

**What do ya think of this so far?**

**Any suggestions? (don't say Bess and Ichy gettingthe same idea cause i'll put that in here later)**

**l8ter**


	2. Doggy Style

Charlie and Ichy were at their home, an old abandon hotel, relaxing.

"I can't believe Anabell made us save a bunny that was trapped in a construction site," Chaliesaid. He was real tired after the mission and just wanted to sleep. And get over the fact that he almost got smashed by a recking ball

"I can't believe it's not butter," Ichy said eating a piece of bread with the butter substitute on it

"Well at least now I can get some rest and relaxation," Chalie said as he began to fall asleep

Just then their was a knock at their door

"Ichy can you get that," Charlie yawned

The little weenier dog oped the door only to see Sasha standing outside

"Chalie it's for you, it's Sasha,"

Chalie immediately sprung up and looked at his girldog friend.

"Sasha if this is about the tab just give me another week and I'll pay it off," Charlie said expecting bad news to come

"I'm not here about money Charlie," Sasha said "I was just wondering if we could go on a date later, just you and me."

"A date?" Charlie said a bit surprised "Usually I'm the one who asks you for a date. What's the occasion?"

"Look do you want to or dose Annabell have another mission for you to do?" Sasha said

"Nothings come up for Charles to do," Annabell said suddenly appearing the glass of a window

"Great, how's later tonight at the Golden Gate Bridge?" Sasha asked

"Uh...Sure no problem," Chalie answered, yet was still confused as to why Sasha wanted it

"Great, see you then," Sasha said. As she left she blew a kiss at her German Shepard boyfriend.

"Boy Sashas never acted like that before," Ichy said

"Ya, I'm a bit confused by it to," Chalie said "But I kinda like it,"

With that Ichy's best friend got ready for an amazing night with his girlfriend

"Annabell do you know anything about this?" Ichy asked

"My lips are sealed Ichy," the angel dog said "This just may be the best thing Charles dose in his life,"

"Huh?" Ichy said

Yet before he could ask another question Annabell vanished

* * *

The day seemed to go by like magic. The shining sun set upon San Fran giving way to a beautiful night. The full moon and thousands of stars illuminated the night in a sort of mesmerizing beauty.

Sasha was sitting at the end of the Golden Gate Bridge, near a place where tourists come to get a view of Alcatraz. Lucky for her nobody else was around

"Where is he?" Sasha wondered. Charlie was already ten minutes late

"I'm here Sasha," Chalrie said walking down to her

"What kept you?" Sasha asked

"I just went to get these," Charlie said as he showed of the rope of sausages around his neck

"I'm not hungry," Sasha said

"You sure?" Charlie said as he began to chow down

"Charlie I wanted to talk to you about something important," Sasha said

"More Importaint than my cafe debt?" Charlie said

"It has to do with us," Sasha said "You and I have been friends for a long time and..."

"ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?!" Charlie blurted out

Sasha covered his mouth with her paw

"First off no. Second just listen okay?" Sasha said. Charlie nodded

"As I was saying we've been friends for a long time and...Well I was wondering..." Sasha paused for a moment

"You were wondering what?" Charlie said

"Charlie have you ever...thought about _little dogs_," Sasha asked

"You mean pups?" Charlie said "Well I used to hang out with this collie named Flo and she had a bunch of puppies," (adopted)

"So you used to take care of them?" Sasha asked

"Kinda," Charlie said "But what dose that have to do with..? Sasha are you saying..!"

"Yes Charliee I am," Sasha said with a sexy tone in her voice "Isn't it time you think to take are love to the next level?"

Charlie was speechless

"I'm in heat Charlie, it's the perfect time to do it," Sasha began to walk kind of slowly and sexy-like. The moons light shined upon her as well, it made her look like some kind of hott angel

Charlie was still wearing that shocked look on his face, but _mini-Charlie_ was loving it.

Just then he spoke up

"Um Sasha you do know they'll be no turning back if we do this. And what about your job at the cafe and..."

Sasha grabbed Chalie by the chest just then and brought his face close to hers

"Tonight, we don't have a care in the world," she said "I can see you're loving this," she caught a glimpse of _mini-Charlie_

She was right, he was loving this, yet in all of the pretty dog girls he had he never went this far. Heck half of them were even real girlfriends.

"Sasha I've never done this before," Charlie said

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," Sasha said getting in position for _doing it _"So what do you say? Is it puppy time?"

"Go ahead Charles," Annabells voice said "It's the best thing you can possibly do. Making and raise new little angels to get to heaven,"

"She Charlie, no worries," Sasha said

Charlie was heisting at first, but pretty soon the two lover were making love like no dog had ever done before. If their was a record for biggest amount of doggy love, they'd probably win.

And soon the two fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from their cuddle time. And all the while new life began to grow inside Sasha

* * *

**Puppies on the way!**

**Yay!**

**More l8ter**


	3. 2 For 2

The sun rose on San Fransisco. And a certain pair of dogs along with it

Sasha was the first of the two to wake up, then she nudged for Charlie to wake up

"Wake up lover boy," she said

Charlie began to stir and soon he opened his eyes

"Good morning _daddy_," she said

"How'd I do?" Charlie asked

"Not bad," Sasha said "I really liked that _upsidedown fire hose spin_ (I made that up)you did on me,"

"Upside down what?" Chalrie said

"You know," Sasha said winking at him

"So when do we know?" Charlie began "When do we know if it worked?"

"I'd say in about a week we'll find out," Sasha said "I got to get to work at the cafe soon, see you later,"

"Bye Sasha," Charlie said as he began to go

"Charlie wait," Sasha said

"What?" Charlie said

"You didn't say goodbye to them," Sasa said rubbing her belly

"But we don't even know if..." Charlie began

"I've got a good feeling that you really knocked me up," Sasha said

With that Charlie said goodbye to his possible unborn pups, then kissed her tummy few times and left for his home

"Boy Ichy going to be so shocked when he hears about this," Charlie thought to himself

* * *

A short while later our favorite german shepard came back to his home. Yet as he opened the door he smelled an unusual odor, a familar odor. The smell of sex.

Charlie opened the door to see Ichy on the floor, surronded in a big puddle white liquid

"Ichy what the heck happened here last night?" Charlie asked

"Bess," Ichy said tired, dazzed and confussed

"Bess? You mean you and here..? How did this happen?"

Ichy began to explain

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Charlie left for his date with Sasha

"Cool I got the whole place to myself," Ichy said ploping himself on the couch and watching some TV

About a half an hour later Bess came in

"Ichy...is Charlie...here? I have...to tell him," she said panting

"Tell Charlie what?" Ichy said

"Sasha...crazy...puppies...wants," Bess said

"Huh?" Ichy said

"Sasha wants puppies," Bess said

"WHAT?!" Ichy said freakng out "WHY ON EARTH..? CHARLIE WILL NEVER SAY YES TO THAT!" Ichy said

"What?" Bess said

"I've know him a lot, he flirty but he's also still a virgin. He says no dog can get him to go _all in_. Beside puppies are so much work." Ichy said

"To much work?" Bess said "Ichy that's a horrible thing to say. Puppies are so cute, and sweet, and lovable."

"I'm just telling what Charlie said," Ichy said

"Well if he's going to be like that then I hope Sasha didn't break his virginaty," Bess said "Anyone who says pups are bad is a cruel jerk,"

Ichy began to whisle silghtly

"Ichy why're you doing that?" Bess asked

"Well...it's just I kinda..."

"You don't like puppies either?!" Bess said shocked

"No! No! It's nothing like that. It's just you're a house dog an well. Won't your humans get suspisious and everything?"

Bess thought about this for a moment than said "Well they already know about you anyway," plus they alays eep going on abuot how'd they'd like to raise another champion dog or so,"

"But Bess look at me, I got short legs, fleas, and..."

Bess kissed him just then. issing ed to hugging, hugging led to_...you know_

**-End flashback**-

* * *

"Sounds like both are girlfriends got us," Charlie said "We may very well be to daddies to be,"

"Huh? You mean you and Sash did..."

"Yep, she was just to sexy for me Ichy," Charlie said

"Wat if it didn't work, what if they're not pregnant?" Ichy said

"Ichy from the look of it you almst did it as hard as Sasha and I. Bess is knocked up," Charile said

Ichy passed out

"This is going to be a wid few weeks," Charlie said to himself

* * *

**Are both Sasha and Bess pregnant?**

**How many will they have?**

**What will this do for are favorite doggy duo?**

**And what is the _upsidedown fire hose spin?_**

**l8ter**


	4. The Big News!

A week passed and both dogs got the great news. Both Sasha and Bess were both going to have puppies! The to mother dogs to be now hung out with eachother more often, as if they were sisters. That was how Sasha felt about it. They were both going through the same thing, so why not be sisters! They joked about it and called each other sis, which confused a few of the dogs in the cafe.

Charlie and Ichy were happy aslo, but soon realized how nervous they both really were. They tried talking with some other father dogs about it, but they seemed to happy to be nervous, so they just forgot the whole thing. They still did things as usual, going on missios, and doing all their crazy stuff. Yet now they had a sense of pride. they was going to be fathers soon. The other dogs would slap them on the back, plus talk and congratulate the two. Charlie and Ichy were as excited as Sasha and Bess.

Sasha continued to work at the cafe for now, until she got bigger, she made Gerta (check all dogs go to heaven series episode "The perfect Dog") the acting boss for a while to. Since now she wouldn't be able to do all the things she used to now. Plus she decided to live with Charlie for a while now as well.

Bess on the other hand let Ichy stay with her. Her owners were a bit shocked by the whole thing, but that's nothing a miracle dog tag from Annabell couldn't fix.

Yes the two famile were on they way to explanding their love.

* * *

**Sort I know**

**Any suggestions for stuff?**

**l8ter**


	5. Guardian Nanny and Devil Downunder

The sun rose on another day in San Fransisco. Yet for Charlie it wasn't a very peaceful morning, it was kind of odd, and a bit disgusting.

For starters, in the morning Sasha made a huge breakfast (her bellies not really big yet) Charlie thought it was for the two of them. Yet to his surprise Sasha ate every last bite of it. It was like she just inhaled her breakfast almost.

"Whoa," was all Charlie could say after watching such a thing.

"Um Sasha...What am I supposed to eat?" Charlie asked seeing as their was nothing left for him

"I dunno," Sasha said "Mabey Gerta will give you something at the Fle Bite. Oh and can you pick up some ham? For some reason I want to eat ham right now,"

"How many pups you got in there girl?" Charlie said "At the rate your eating I'd think you got an army of pups in that thing,"

"I'm feeding for more than myself now," Sasha said

"Yes I know but...gosh," Charlie said

Charlie stomach growled and he decided the Flea Bite was a good idea.

"I wounder how Ichy and Bess are doing?" the German Shepard thought

* * *

Meanwhile at Bess's home, Bess was munching down on some kibble

"Boy you're really downing that stuff," Ichy said

"Are you saying I'm fat!?" Bess said suddenly looking really angry with him

"No! No! I wasn't I swear!" Ichy said terrified

Then Bess started crying "I'm sorry Ichy, it's just mood swings,"

"It can't be that bad can it?" Ichy asked

Bess stared to smile and look really happy "You're right Ichy, it's not that bad. Besides it all pays off in the end,"

"Four and half more weeks of this," Ichy said to himself

Just then Bess's owners came in

"Time for a walk Bess," they said "Don't want are champion dog loosing to much of her winning body,"

With that Bess was gone

"I guess I'll Go to the Flea Bite," Ichy said

* * *

Charlie was at the Flea bite eating some breakfast and storing some bones in a bag

"What ya doing with those?" Gerta asked

"Sasha wanted me to get some for her," Charlie said

"She getting craving already?" Gerta asked

"Yeah," Charlie said

Just then Ichy came into the cafe and sat next to Charlie

"Ichy? Why arenr't you with Bess?" Charlie said

"Her owners took her for a walk and stuff," Ichy said

"You're one lucky dog Ichy," Charlie said drinking some water "Sasha's got me running around like mad. It's almost like I got no me time anymore,"

"You know Charles I could help you," Annabell said appearing in Charlies mug glass

"A mission wouldn't help me Annabell," Charlie said

"No Charles," Annabell said "I mean I could help you take care of Sasha

"Really?!" Charlie said

"Well you and Ichy have been doing well on you missions these days, besides I have experience with this kind of thing," Annabell said

"You were a mom once?" Ichy asked

"Ya when I was on earth," Annabell said "Anyway I'll be and your home helping Sasha Charles,"

And with that the pink angel dog poofed away

"Looks like you just caught a lucky break," Ichy said

"Amen," Charlie said

* * *

Meanwhile in heck

"So Chucky's gonna be a daddy eh?" Belledonna said "This is the perfect chance to ruin his life. I better get Carface and killer,"

And with that she disappeared in a storm of black and red smoke

* * *

**Oh no!**

**The boogey dogs a-comming!**

**l8ter**


	6. Showers and Evil Plans

About two more weeks passed and Sasha countinued to grow out.

Her belly now sagged and swung as she walked.

She heard Bess got an ultrasound and she and Ichy were going to have five puppies. That of course just made her more anxious to know how many she had in her. And , thanks to Annabell and alittle heavly magic she found out. Nine puppies in her.

Charlie practically passed out then. "Nine puppies," he kept saying over and over.

"The more the merrier Charles," Annabell said

Charlie was still a bit suprised but Annabell was right. Those nine little pups were there's and it was a happy thing. He went over to Sashas stomach and put a paw on it

"Hello in there. This is your daddy. You being good little pups inside your mama?" he joked. Sasha giggled as the pups began to kick in her, Charlie felt them kick to.

It was truly an amazing moment in both their lifes. Their children were alive.

"We got to show Ichy and Bess this," Sasha said "I wounder if their pups are kicking

* * *

Meanwhile at Bess's home, Ichy was napping when all of a sudden Bess ran into the room

"Ichy! Ichy wake up!"

Huh? What is it?" Ichy said tired "Did your water break!"

"No not yet, but their kicking Ichy, the pups are kicking." Bess said

Ichy put his paw on her belly and felt the pups kick alittle

* * *

A short while later Chaile, Sasha and Annabell came over and all had a kind of puppy shower just then

Bess's humans even gave them some stuff

* * *

Meanwhile at Carfaces home

"Do you to idiots understand the plan?" Belledonna said

"Yes boss," Killer and Carface said

"Just poor the vile into some of Sashas food. Don't screw it up!" the devil dog said

With that her henchmen were off

* * *

**Danger!**

**l8ter**


	7. Pizza From the Devil

Time went on for Sasha and Bess's pregnancies.

The two pretty dogs looked like they had just swallowed a pair of watermelons whole.

And of course that meant that they needed more food for their puppies

"Is that pizza here yet?" Sasha said to Annabell

"Ya, I'm so hungry," Bess said (they both are having cravings)

Annabell was watching over the two dogs at Charlies place while the two fathers to be were out doing another heavenly mission. Puppy-sit a Doberman Pinchers pups.

"I don't know where is," Annabell said "I called him thir..."

Just then their was a knock at the door

"Pizza!" the two pregnant pooches said

Annabelle walked to the door and opened it. Only to see to very strange pizza delivery people

One was a really fat, gray dog with a goofy mustache. And he other was a brown, kinda chubby dog with glasses, and also a fake mustache.

"Careface? Killer what are you doing here?" Annabell asked

"Wha'cha you takin about?" Careface said with an Itanlian tone "We'a to guy's deliven a pizza,"

"Oh really?" Annabell said

Just then the pink Whippet began to grow, and muscles began to appear all over her body. Pretty soon she looked like some crazy, pink, incredible Hulk dog.

Careface and Killer's mustaches fell off, they're jaws dropped, and Killer wet himself. The two began to run away but Annabell grabbed Carface

"What's all this about?" Annabell said

"I ain't telling you any..."

Just then Careface gave him a wedge

"It was all Belledonas plan!" Careface said in excruciating pain

"Thank you that's all I needed," Annabell said

And with that she kicked Careface away. Very, very, VERY! Far away.

Just then Charlie and Ichy stepped in

"Whoa what's going on here?" Charlie asked

Annabell shunk back to normal "Belledonna's up to something,"

"Hey Charlie look pizza," Ichy said as he ate a piece.

Yet just as the fist liitle bit touched his tounge he began to act all crazy and evil. He broke things, farted in Bess's face, and made a mess of the whole place

"Belledonna tainted that pizza," Annabell said

Just then Ichy ran out the door laughing evily

"Charles catch him, and make him drink this," Annabell said as she gave him some holy water "It will cure him,"

"No Annabell," Charlie said "You do it. I won't leave you, Bess, and my wife unprotected. Belledonna will be back. Plus you got wings, you'll find Ichy faster,"

Annabell was suprised by Charlies bravery and courage so she began to fly off

"I'll leave you this Charles," Annabell said as she gave him a miracle dog tag "Use it well,"

With that she was off

* * *

Meanwhile

"What's taking those two so long," Belledona thought

Just then Killer ran in

"Well," Belledona said

"Big, pink, muscles," Killer said then passed out

And then Carface crashed through the roof of the house.

"Arg! You two are useless!" the devil dog yelled "I guess I'll just do this myself,"

With that she flew off

* * *

**Dum-Dum-Dum!**

**More l8ter**


	8. Final Chap

Charlie stood in his home, awaiting the near at hand battle with Belledonna that would soon come.

He had told Sasha and Bess to hide outside, he didn't want to risk them getting harmed in the fight.

Just then he heard the flapping of wings

"Ya come on you crazy bitch (lol) from heck, COME AND GET ME!" Charlie yelled

Just then a green blast of energy blew a hole in Charlies ceiling

"Hello Chucky," the devil dog said "Where's your..?"

Before she could utter another word Charlie used the special miracle dog tag on the evil dog. Which caused Belledonna to be frozen in a block of ice

"Not what I had in mind," Charlie said "But it works,"

Yet sadly Belledonna used her devil powers to melt the ice and break free

"Ha did you really think that would stop me?" Belledonna laughed

"Yes," Charlie said

Belledonna began to transform into a sort of dragon thing (kinda like that time she transformed in that Christmas special)

"Once I get rid of you I'll raise you and Ichies to be the evilest little demons in all the world." Belladonna said pinning the German Shepard with her now giant hand "And their's not a dang thing you can do stop me,"

Charlis struggled to get free

"I...won't...let...you...HURT SASHA!" Charlie screamed

Just then he straited to grow bright yellow and broke himself free

"What?!" Belledonna said surprised

"Dust you were born from, and dust you're about to become. Amen," Charlie said as he punched Beledonna right square in the nose, then grabbed her ail and threw her all around the apartment.

"Where did you get all this strength? Was it my cousn," Belldonna asked woundering how a simple city dog could out fight her

"No Belledonna, it's the power of love. The strength to protect what really matters to someone. The job of a father to his pups," Charlie said as he used his newfound strength to throw Belledonna so far away, that she landed in the ocean.

The devilish threat was no longer a danger to Charlie or Ichy.

Also a sort while later Annabelle found Ichy and cured him

* * *

The next few weeks went by real well for the two dog families.

And finally, it happened! Sasha and Bess had their puppies!

Bess nuzzled her five beautiful pups with Ichy, while Charlie and Sasha did the same with their's

A whole new chapter in all their lives had just opened up

"Oh this is just so beautiful," Annabell said crying a tear of joy "More little angels to get to heaven,"

**The End**


End file.
